Continuous tracks are often used on off-road vehicles to provide ground contact and traction for large vehicles. Standard continuous tracks are formed from a number of rigid track shoes that are joined to each other by hinges. Each track shoe typically has one or more ribs extending along the shoe to provide traction. Standard continuous tracks provide traction in general situations. However, those standard tracks do not provide adequate traction on steeps slopes, or slopes that are slippery from mud, water or ice. In particular, those standard tracks do not provide adequate traction on steep or slippery slopes for larger, heavier vehicles.
Typically, to increase the traction of a tracked vehicle, additional traction devices are welded to the track. However, those traction devices can only be removed by being cut free, which can damage the track and/or the device. Welding the traction devices to the track and cutting the devices free from the track can be difficult and time consuming.
There are a number of devices for use with the continuous track of a tracked vehicle. Examples of such devices are described in US Re 36,02 that describes a detachable elastic pad to protect a road surface from damage caused by a tracked vehicle; JP 2001233375 that describes a padded shoe for a track belt; and NZ 511373 that describes an elastic pad for a crawler track shoe. The pads described in those documents are designed to reduce damage to the ground and would not provide good stability to a vehicle on a steep or slippery slope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,310 describes a grouser structure that provides traction and shock absorption and JP 2004058688 describes a detachable grouser for a track. Both those documents describe using fasteners that extend through the track, which can be awkward to assemble if the track is already installed on a vehicle.
US 2004/0174068, US 2003/0184157, and US 2004/0140717 each describes a detachable grouser assembly for use with vehicles having continuous tracks. Those documents describe attaching the grousers with fasteners that extend through the track shoe or with chains that extend over the track shoe. As described above, attaching a grouser assembly with fasteners can be awkward if the track is already installed on a vehicle. Attaching a grouser assembly using a chain is not very secure and the assembly could be ripped off when the vehicle is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,265 describes a replaceable tyre gripping system for an endless track to extend the life of a track. The system described in this document would not enhance the traction of a tracked vehicle.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a device to enhance the traction of a vehicle having a continuous track, and/or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.